


Black Silk and White Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, S3 didn't happen, Smut, blowjob, halloween party, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a wonder that Derek accepted to let them use the loft to throw this Halloween party. But there they were, music booming from everywhere and lights flashing intermittently. At first, it had been Lydia’s idea to throw that party. She was gifted to throw the coolest parties all around Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk and White Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Scisaac fic. The idea suddenly jumped on me and I had no choice but to write it. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you'll have fun reading it. Consider this as an early Halloween treat =) Enjoy!

It was a wonder that Derek accepted to let them use the loft to throw this Halloween party. But there they were, music booming from everywhere and lights flashing intermittently. At first, it had been Lydia’s idea to throw that party. She was gifted to throw the coolest parties all around Beacon Hills.

Scott watched his friends on the dance floor. Allison had opted for something quite appropriate given her family history and was disguised as Artemis: cream and green dress draped like a toga, a crown of oleander in her hair, temporary tattoos ornamenting her skin – a quiver with arrows on her left shoulder blade and a hind on her right thigh – she really did look like a goddess. Lydia had chosen to be the sun, with a golden crown, she was wearing a long sleeved white body suit with a large collar and a transparent gold skirt that flew and waved around her whenever she walked or turned around; her shoulders’ skin had been sprayed with golden glitter dust.

Boyd and Erica had apparently coordinated their costumes; for him it was a black tuxedo, a white mask covering his eyes and a black top hat, white gloves and a red rose in one of his hands; for her it was a sort of sailor costume, blue pleated skirt, giant rose ribbon in her chest with a heart-shaped brooch, her blonde hair tied in two little buns on the side of her head that still let the rest of her hair slide down her shoulders. To complete her costume, she had high heeled boots of a lovely rose tint and she was holding what seemed to be a magic wand in her white gloved hands, the end of it shaped like a moon crescent.

Stiles had decided that his father would be a good inspiration and was in a Sheriff uniform, greeting everyone with a tip to his hat and talking like the cowboys in old movies. Surprisingly, Derek had decided to play along since he was allowing the party to be held in his loft. Despite his broad figure, being the Little Red Riding Hood fitted him quite well. For the sake of it, he had shaved his stubble; and if the costume fitted him quite well it probably was because he looked like a model coming straight out from the glossy pages of a magazine: large red hoodie open on his bare chest, and a pair of jeans smeared with what seemed to be dust, the fabric ripped here and there on his thighs. One could call that an update of the original.

Scott, for his part, had chosen the king. Since he didn’t want to die by self combustion due to too much layers of clothes on him, he had opted for a lighter version. Sitting on the side of his head was a small silver crown; he wore a middle length and thin purple cape thrown over his left shoulder while on the right he was wearing silver epaulet. His tailored shirt was of lighter shade of purple; his legs were enclosed in a straight black pair of trousers and to complete the ensemble, a belt held the partly hidden sword by his cape.

A golden tornado walked on him and lead him to the dance floor, well more like near the dance floor, where Allison was taking a drink and chatting with Erica about how she loved the little buns.

“You look pretty cool” commented Allison, eyeing him from head to toe.

“Thank you” Scott replied with a smile.

He turned around on his heels to look at all the people gathered here, dancing, talking and generally having fun.

“You can pretty much say the party is a success” he said to Lydia who waved her hair back with a little arrogant move of the hand.

“Of course it’s a success. I was the one in-” she stopped middle sentence to make her way through a little group of dancers.

“There you are!” Lydia said, grabbing someone by the arm. “I thought you’d never come”

Lydia was back to them, gold dust flying around, and for a moment, everyone stayed silent.

“Hi…” shyly said Isaac, looking at his feet in such a way he could probably pierce a hole in the floor.

Lydia elbowed him, grinning like a cat and briefly glancing toward Scott.

“I told you they would be speechless. You owe me a shopping afternoon, dear”

“I’m pretty sure that’s because I look ridiculous” hissed Isaac under his breath, cheeks flushing.

Allison walked to Isaac and locked one arm to his.

“You are gorgeous” she said, grinning. “Right, Erica?”

Erica nodded vigorously “I bet if Lydia didn’t drag you here, we would all have thought that there was a new hottie in town”

Then Erica excused herself as she went back to Boyd.

“Allison” said Lydia with a not so subtle nod toward the dance floor “Share a dance with me?”

“Of course!” she gladly replied, smiling from ear to ear before taking her friend’s hand.

And they both left an embarrassed Isaac with Scott. Scott who was trying really hard not to gape at Isaac. He looked so… Scott had no words for that.

Isaac’s hair was brushed back and looked black. Black smoky eyelids underlined even the blue of his eyes. The large collar of his long sleeved black top revealed his collarbones and shoulders ever so slightly. The straight skirt he was wearing was also black as well as were the stockings, with patterns that contrasted with the white of his skin. And Scott noticed the zips on each side of the skirt and he just couldn’t stop staring.

“That’s…”

“Ridiculous, I know” cut Isaac “I made a bet with Lydia” he added with a small smile.

“No, no” protested Scott, taking a step closer “You look… Awesome”

Scott made a mental note to try to extend his vocabulary even when his brain decided to take a vacation. Isaac stepped forward and grabbed his arm, suddenly very serious.

“Never make a bet with Lydia. She always wins” he whispered.

Scott laughed lightly and apparently it made Isaac smile. That’s when Scott saw the light reflecting on the pale pink lips that his mind registered the gloss. Apparently, him realizing the fact that Isaac was wearing gloss had put a weird expression on his face because Isaac’s head tilted to the side.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” he replied.

Scott caught sight of Allison and Lydia dancing together and then the music went low. For a second he spaced out as the two young women got closer. Lydia spotted him and with a furious nod, indicated the dance floor.

“Wanna dance?” Scott asked.

“If you want me to stomp on your feet…” Isaac started to protest.

“Who cares? Nobody will know you stepped on my feet” Scott replied with a wink. “Nobody will see”

Isaac dipped his head, smiling softly and trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Okay”

Scott felt his heart skip a beat or two when Isaac slipped his hand in his, leading him toward a free little spot on the dance floor; for his part, Scott spotted the open-back of Isaac’s top, showing two thirds of his skin. The music was now slow and couples were getting closer. Isaac spun around and wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck. It felt a bit awkward and at the same time, it felt nice. And they slowly started to dance.

* * *

Isaac pressed back his rear against Scott’s hips, grinding low and slow. Under them, the music was booming again. They had found this little alcove, upstairs. Isaac moved again, earning a low moan from Scott’s lips. The only things hiding them were the veil closing the alcove and the music.

The alcove’s cushions welcomed their tangled limbs while they huffed out a strange mix of ragged breaths, moans and laughs. Isaac turned around to face Scott and he quickly unlaced the cape and threw it on the floor while Scott undid himself the belt that held his sword.

Their lips crashed, almost enough to bruise, as they kissed, Scott’s fingers running along the patterns of Isaac’s stockings. Pale fingers battled with the buttons of Scott’s shirt, Isaac visibly forcing himself not to tear the piece of cloth out of frustration.

Atmosphere in the alcove was getting heated as hands found their way under clothes, kissed were pressed against jaw lines and hickeys sucked on skins. Slowly but surely though, Scott felt that Isaac kissed him back with less passion so he pulled back, panting.

“What’s wrong?”

Even if he hadn’t his wolf senses, Scott would’ve seen the bright blush spreading on Isaac’s cheekbones. Then he sighed, still blushing but looking him in the eye.

“We have no lube and no condom”

“Oh” was all Scott could manage.

They remained silent for a moment, and if there weren’t music, they’d probably hear each other’s brain working. Then something clicked in Scott’s brain and he grinned down at Isaac who shot a brow high on his forehead in response.

“There are plenty of ways to… play…” Scott said.

“Then show me” replied Isaac, pulling him in for another kiss.

Scott made him roll on his side and placed himself behind him, kissed the nape of his neck and down his spine. Isaac instinctively tilted his head back, mouth gaping on moans and gasps as he felt Scott’s hands sneaking inside his top, scratching his stomach and pinching a nipple.

Scott’s mouth made all his way back up Isaac’s spine, one hand flattening on his stomach while the other found its way out to play with one of the zips of the skirt. Scott brought his lips to Isaac’s ear, breathing sharp, and nibbled the lobe of it, making Isaac whine softly. Once the zip very far up on Isaac’s thigh, Scott slipped his hand under the skirt, brushing the tip of his fingers on the tender skin of the inside of his thigh.

“Ah, Scott” huffed Isaac, shifting in a try to make the contact heavier on his skin.

Scott’s hand dipped deeper between Isaac’s legs and the loud gasp that followed spilled oil on the fire already raging in his loins. He rubbed his still very clothed erection against Isaac’s butt, moaning against his shoulder blade.

“Scott” whispered Isaac “let me to-” he said, moving his hand to rub Scott’s dick.

“No” Scott softly gripped his wrist “I’m fine… Just…” His hazy brain was trying to word coherent sentences “Later, okay?” He kissed Isaac’s shoulder and mumbled against it “I like the sounds you make”

And he started to jerk off Isaac, first in slow motions, enjoying the way Isaac tried to make him speed up, thrilled by his voice murmuring his name so indecently.

Isaac’s was making keen noises, fingers tightly grabbing all they could find – cushions, Scott’s hair, Scott’s sleeve – on their way as he swayed his hips to match Scott’s hand rhythm. Again Scott nibbled at Isaac’s earlobe and he felt Isaac whole body shivering against his.

“Do it again” Isaac panted, thrusting in Scott’s hand.

And so Scott did as asked, bit gently his partner’s earlobe and Isaac’s response was the same once more, and Scott sped up his moves. Isaac was still begging for more, hips hesitating between pushing against Scott’s erection and thrusting more in his fist. But what seemed to end his struggle was the way Scott sucked his lobe. Isaac moaned loudly, chest heaving so fast, and his back arched as his orgasm washed over him and dripped inside Scott’s hand.

Scott licked his hand until it was wiped clean while Isaac laid there, body limp, eyes unfocused and breathe still harsh. Isaac eventually started to shift next to him, rolled him flat on his back to sit on his lap. His grin was showing how hazy his mind was at the moment, and he was slightly disheveled.

“Nice way to play” he whispered, taking the hand that Scott was licking moments ago. “But I didn’t play much, is it my turn now?”

Isaac was making puppy eyes but in one blink, this look had turned into one of lust and it made Scott shiver in anticipation. Isaac licked Scott’s palm, his fingers, tasting himself, while slowly swaying his hips.

Scott’s head thrashed back on the cushions “Yes, yes, your turn” he breathed out, biting his lip.

Scott tried not to scream when he was finally freed out of all this layers of clothes. And he soon forgot the rush of fresh air on his skin as a warm and wet tongue traveled up and down along his shaft. He tried to buck his hips but Isaac’s hands pushed him back down in the cushions, gently but firmly.

“Isaac…”

Scott looked at him, wanting to tell him to hurry but his voice caught up in his throat as well as his breath when he saw Isaac pink lips wrapping on the head of his prick and sliding down, down and down again.

“Oh fuck”

It felt warmer and warmer with each move of Isaac’s mouth on him, his tongue snaking around it, teasing the base, playing with the foreskin. Scott’s head felt so dizzy and he was losing breath but it felt oh so good. But it was taking too long.

“Isaac please!” he begged, lifting his head up once more.

He met a hazy and lusty clear blue gaze and the next second, Isaac was hollowing his cheeks. And the second after that, Scott lost his mind, moaning breathlessly Isaac’s name, a part of his brain vaguely thanking the loud music for covering his voice. And with the pace that kept getting up, the bass sounds vibrating under them and around him – because obviously Isaac was moaning too – Scott saw white under his eyelids, muscles tensing and a burning feeling tore through him.

When he finally could open his eyes, his throat felt sore and his eyes dropped on Isaac who was licking the corner of his lips, much like a cat who had the meal of his life.

* * *

They both were back downstairs, trying to make their way to the bar because playing made them thirsty. They looked more or less disheveled but if no one took a closer look, nobody would see the blush fading on their cheeks and the way they tried to arrange their clothes as if nothing happened.

“Hey” said Allison “Where were you?”

“Just passing time” quickly answered Scott before asking two sodas to the barmaid.

“Oh my god!”

Everyone turned around to see Stiles, arm locked with Derek’s, hiding his eyes with one hand. Boyd and Erica arrived just behind them and Boyd’s eyes went wide while Erica pursed her lips in order to refrain herself from laughing.

“What?” asked Isaac.

Stiles pointed a finger toward his skirt and then toward Scott’s trousers.

“Next time you decided to pass time together, don’t forget that the bar has black light neon…” Stiles said when both of them spotted the fluorescent stains on their respective clothes.

Lydia, holding two flutes of Champaign, stopped next to Allison. She looked at everyone and then at Scott and Isaac.

“ _Now_ the party is a success” she said with a proud nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till here! Let me know what you thought of it ^^ Again, thank you for reading =)


End file.
